A suprise love
by DemolitionV
Summary: i suck at summeries! JUST READ THE STORY TO FIND OUT WHAT IT IS ABOUT
1. Arrival

This is my new fic. Enjoy!!! =) It takes place after the cell saga. Two years to be precise. THIS IS AN A/U FIC. DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE A/U FICS!!!!  
Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Aura!  
  
  
  
A SUPRISE LOVE STORY  
  
  
  
It was a nice sunny day out side. And Gohan decided to sneak out of the house. He really wanted to do what his mother wanted him to but it was just to boring. Chi-chi made Gohan study even though he was getting an "A" in every subject. The school even put him in some advanced classes. It wasn't his style though. Gohan really wanted to be a fighter like his dad Goku.  
  
He thought about his dad as he walked to the same place his dad used to take him fishing. It was beautiful and special to Gohan. It reminded him of his dad.  
  
Gohan decided it was getting late and he had to go home. As he was walking home he felt a huge ki that he did not recognize. It was coming from the sky. He looked up. What he saw would usually scare any one that hadn't seen one before. It looked like a sayian space pod and it was about to land near to where he was. Gohan hurriedly took of to the aera it looked like it was going to land.  
  
He stopped when he got to the pod. The other Z fighters felt the unfamiliarly ki too and also came to investigate. "What the fuck is going on here" Vegeta asked a little annoyed because he was about to eat dinner." Why don't we wait and see" said Piccolo.   
  
The pod door opened to reveal the sillolet of a young woman. Minutes later the smoke cleared to reveal, what Gohan thought to be the most beautiful, young women.  
  
"Hello. My name is Aura and I'm the sayian Princess." Gasps of surprise could be heard from all of the Z fighters. "You fucking liar!! You can't be the Princess because Freeza killed her! I saw him do it with my own two eyes" Vegeta Said a little arrogantly. "Well, that just goes to show how much you know, you asshole. You are right Freeza did kill me, but what you saw was a clone of me. It was made for my protection," Aura replied calmly. "Then why do you still look sixteen" Vegeta asked a bit confused. "That's an easy question. It' because of cryogenic freezing. I was frozen it hopes that I along with those who Survived Freeza's wrath would create a new sayian race. It looks to me that you have already started" Aura said pointing at Gohan.  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?! I am not his son!" Gohan snapped. "Then whose son are you," Aura asked innocently. "My father is Son Goku. His Sayian name is Kakarot" he replied with the same sense of innocence. "Enough of this small talk. What is your purpose of coming here" Piccolo snapped. "My purpose was to find other sayians and my stuck up, arrogant, no good ass brother. I have finally done that!" Aura said ki flaring. The others Z fighters backing off a little because this girl was a whole lot stronger than them.  
  
"Well since you don't have a place to stay" Gohan said "you can stay with me and my family. If that is all right with you?" "That would be great" Aura said with a smile. "If that is all the rest of us cane go home" Yamcha stated before he and the other took off.  
  
"Come on follow me to my house" Gohan said. With that he took off With Aura close behind him.  



	2. Gettin settled/sparring

Gomen I have been having writer's block lately but it's gone finally. So here is the next chapter. No flames k. Oh and before I get blown up I DON'T OWN DBZ! There I said it. Happy? Now on with the story.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Aura followed Gohan for about five minutes before he slowed down and landed in a clearing with a house in it. He walked to the door and opened it.  
  
"Mom I am home" he called out.  
  
"Gohan where have u been? I thought you were up stairs studying," a women in the kitchen said.  
  
Gohan looked down sheepishly. "I was then I snuck out to go for a walk. Then a Saiyan spaceship crashed landed not far from where I was and she was in it," he replied pointing to Aura. Chi-chi looked at stared at her. 'She kind of looks like Vegeta' she thought.  
  
"Hello. My name is Aura and I am the Saiyan Princess."  
  
"Hello. My name is Chi-chi. I am Gohan's mother," Chi-chi replied.  
  
In the midst of introductions a little boy about five years old come running into the kitchen. He jumps on Gohan's back.  
  
"Hi, Gohan," the five year old exclaims. "Hey squirt. What trouble have u been causing lately" Gohan asked.  
  
"Trouble? Me? No way Gohan," the kid said innocently.  
  
"Sure like I believe that. Any ways I want u to meet Vegeta's sister, Aura," said Gohan rolling his eyes and putting the kid down.  
  
"Nice to meet you Aura. My name's Goten," the kid said happily.  
  
"Nice to meet u too Goten," she replied.  
  
"So you're related to Vegeta," Chi-chi commented.  
  
"Yes I am," Aura said looking up at Chi-chi.  
  
"Funny I would have never know u were Vegeta's sister by the way you act. You're the total opposite of him," Chi-chi said kindly.  
  
"Why thank you," Aura said laughing at what Chi-chi said about Vegeta.   
  
"Mom is it alright if she stays here for a while," Gohan asked pleadingly.   
  
"Yes she can stay. We don't want Vegeta to rub off on her do we."   
  
"No we certainly don't want that. Even if he is my brother!"   
  
"Come on time to eat then we'll get you settled."   
  
"That is great."  
  
So they sit down to eat a Sayian-sized meal. When they are done Aura has to wait for Gohan because Chi-chi would not let her do the dishes to show her appreciation.   
  
When Gohan was done he showed Aura around the house. "And this is my room" Gohan said upon entering his room. He had star charts, schoolbooks, fiction books, a desk, a dresser and a bed.   
  
"These are interesting books," Angel said while flipping through a geography book. "But I prefer science instead."   
  
"Science is not my favorite subject" Gohan said, "but in fact I don't like any subject really. I like fighting."   
  
"That's because it is in your blood. I like to fight too. Can we spar tomorrow?"   
  
"Sure, but I will give you fair warning. I am the strongest fighter in the universe."   
  
"Well see about that when the time comes" Aura said a little arrogantly.   
  
"But I can go super sayian 2!"Gohan nearly shouted.   
  
"So can I" Aura said calmly.   
  
"Wow! How long did it take you to go SS2" he asked curiously.   
  
"I went SS when I was 8 and ss2 about 6 months ago."   
  
"Oh. I only went ss2 about two years ago" replied Gohan.  
  
"Let me show you to your room and we'll spar tomorrow k" Gohan said after a while.   
  
"Fine." They walked to the room next to Gohan's. "Here. Clean towels should be in the cabinet if you want to take a shower. Okay."   
  
"That is fine, but I don't have any other clothes than what I have on" Aura said a little embarrassed.   
  
"Oh you can borrow one of my T-shirts for now and tomorrow after we spar we'll go see Bulma, Vegeta's wife. I'll be right back."   
  
He came back a minute later with one of his T-shirts. It said 'I am a Sayian and proud of it'. "Thanks"   
  
"No problem. I can't wear it because of what it says. Only a few people know what we really are."  
  
She went to change in the bathroom down the hall while Gohan waited. When Angel came back she was wearing the T-shirt. It only came to about less than mid thigh. So it left her long legs bare for Gohan to see. If you didn't know how old she was you could say she looked 18. She was beautiful.   
  
"Gohan. Gohan are you ok."   
  
"Huh? Oh yes I am fine. Goodnight."   
  
"Goodnight."  
  
With that he left. He went to his room to think. Gohan could not get her out of his mind. She was gorgeous. A rare creature. One that he was going to have no matter what. He couldn't wait to see her tomorrow.  
  
Then next day was beautiful like the one before. Only today two figures stood in the warmth of the sun face to face. They stood in the middle of the desert the only sound that coulde be heard was the wind. Daring the other to make a move.  
  
Gohan made the first move. He threw a punch at Aura's stomach. She quickly dodges it and threw her own punch at Gohan. She punched right threw him like he wasn't there.   
  
'Where could he have gone' she thought. She then felt his ki behind her and turned around only to get punched in the face. She stumbled a little and smirked.  
  
"What do u say we turn this up a couple of notches and see what attention we can attract" she suggested.  
  
"Why not," Gohan replied.  
  
Then both stud up straight. Still staring at each other. The both began to gather their ki. The more they gathered the more the ground shock. Soon they were both Super Saiyans, but they continued to gather their energy. By now all the Z fighters could feel the two Saiyans. Assuming it was going to be an interesting fight they took off in the direction of the two.  
  
By the time the other fights had arrived Gohan and Aura were concentrating to hard to notice them.   
  
Aura kicked Gohan in the head making him spin around so she could kick him in the back. But he was still faster and grabs her foot and flung her to the ground creating a huge creator. Aura stood smirking still. She stood in an unfamiliar stance gathering more energy still. It turned into a red ki ball. It became bigger and bigger.   
  
"Red Dragon Blast" she screamed and released the ki blast. Gohan was too surprised to react in time. The blast hit him head on and he fell. He hit the ground a powered down silently declaring her the winner.  
  
"Well done brat" said Vegeta who was surprised she beat Gohan.  
  
"Don't call me brat Vegeta," she said as she landed on the ground.  
  
"I can't believe I was beat be a girl," Gohan muttered to himself. Since Aura was Saiyan she heard him and started laughing.  
  
"Don't feel to bad Gohan it was still a good fight" she said while smiling.  
  
"Ok. Lets go so we can get cleaned up and go visit Bulma," Gohan replied. With that they took off towards Gohan's house to get cleaned up.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
So what do u think? Yes I know it's been a long time since I posted a chapter. Just be happy this on is finally here. Make sure you review. I don't like ppl who don't review. 


	3. A.N!!!!

HEY POEPLE!  
  
dO YOU THINK I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS STORY? OR NOT? I HAVEN'T HAD ANY IDEAS LATELY. SO WHAT DO YOU THINK! I WANT THE TRUTH! OK SO MAYBE I'LL update it!!!  
  
  
LOve, peace, and happiness!!!!  
  
Lady Morgan FIre Angel!!! 


End file.
